When You're Gone
by MariamTiarko
Summary: Manga Based. Rizelle’s dead after she tried to take Rosette. How will Genai handle the news when he gets them?


**Summary:** Rizelle's dead after she tried to take Rosette. How will Genai handle the news when he gets them?

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade and the characters. They belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama.

**Pairings:** Genai/Rizelle

**GENAI'S POV**

I'm sitting in the truck, just waiting for Viede to get done with the "luggage". How long are we actually going to stay in freaking Denver to collect? I have no damn idea, but I really wish it's not much longer. I just want to go back to San Francisco, so I can hear _her_ voice, and feel _her _presence.

Rizelle. Rizelle is the woman I want to hear, the one I want to feel the presence of. Yes, Viede's my best friend, but Rizelle…

I feel a longing for Rizelle. I want to claim her, but I don't dare to do so. I know she doesn't share my feelings… At least I think so…

I'm sighing, thinking of her. I have no idea if Viede has moved to sit in the driver's seat of the truck or not, as I'm off into space _again._ This only happens when I'm with Viede. Might be our boss has humor, and usually is a calm person, but… Well, he wouldn't be too fond of me spacing out; as it's not something I'm usually doing in other's presence, except for Viede's. I think he knows what I'm feeling for her, but just doesn't say anything…

Our boss, Aion, is not fond of relationships where a special 'L' word is appearing. He hates it after the incident with Chrno and Mary Magdalene fifty-five years ago. I don't blame him. We lost a good friend and soldier back then.

I realize I've pushed the blindfold up, and am letting one of my fingers feel around the inside of one of my eye sockets. I pull my finger out, feeling the blood on the tip of it. It's a bad habit of mine, but that's just how it is.

I push the blindfold back in front of my eyes and fold my hands behind my head. I have no eyes, which gives the obvious fact that I am blind. Though, when all those humans see me moving around, they just think I'm using some weird kind of sunglasses.

I have no problems in moving around, as all my other senses have increased. Hearing, smelling, tasting, feeling, and what the human race would call the sixth sense, but is a normal thing between us demons; The sense of sensing everything around you. We can feel the presence not only of living people but also things, like a table, so in my case, I don't walk into the table because I can feel the presence of it.

All this reminds me of once Rizelle asked me if I missed my vision. I had to admit, I hadn't thought that much about. It's almost a relief not being able to see. Though, there is one thing I'm missing by my sight; being able to see Rizelle's face. Of course I didn't tell her that, and I will never do it. My pride won't let me. Besides, I think she just would begin laughing at me if I told her, so…

Somewhere in the distance I can hear the door to the driver's seat of the truck open, though, I'm not really paying attention.

"Rizelle's dead."

I stop in whatever movement I've been doing. My brain shuts down and I just sit for a few minutes, before I slowly turn to Viede who's still standing outside the truck. I can feel he's just standing with the door in one hand, watching me. "…What?"

"Rizelle's dead. She went after Master Joshua's sister, but did not fulfill her mission in doing so. She's gone, Genai." Viede's speaking with his calm, deep voice, almost like he's not caring.

I take a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds, and then let it out. "This… is the worst joke you've ever come with." Rizelle can't be dead. It's impossible.

I can feel Viede's expression turning sad. His whole aura has this tint of sadness, and it is edging into my body. It begins to feel like I'm being punched with full force. Viede's voice is still calm, but the sadness has found it's way to his voice "I'm sorry, but this is not a joke. Rizelle _is_ dead."

I shake my head slowly, shaking it faster and faster until I'm shaking it violently "That's a _**LIE!**_"

Viede doesn't say anything; he just keeps standing where he is, watching me. It makes me feel sick. The whole situation makes me feel sick.

I kick the door in my side of the truck open and jumps out of it. I know I shouldn't react this way, but I can't hold it back. Rizelle… My dear Rizelle…

I set off in a run. Viede's not following me; he's just watching me run away. I run for what feels like hours through the city named Denver in the part of America called Colorado. I just keep running with nowhere I can stop. I've lost my breath long time ago, but I can't stop. I can feel tears running out from beneath the blindfold, falling down my cheeks. I can feel the water sting in my eye sockets as they're filled with my tears. I smell blood, which has to mean blood is mangling with my tears.

It just can't be true. Rizelle can't be dead. She just _can't!_

Finally, I get to a dead end, running into an ally where I can't go further from. I feel the wall beneath my fingers, as I place my hands on it. Now that I've stopped running, I can feel my whole body shaking. Of rage, exhaustion or sadness, I can't tell. Can't tell if it's a mix of all three. I fall to my knees, my hands clutching nothing but air.

I should have been there… I should have stayed back, stayed back in San Francisco with Rizelle. Stayed back so I could go on missions with her, but instead I chose to go with Viede to Denver… I SHOULD HAVE STAYED BACK WITH RIZELLE!

My hands clench into a fist, my teeth gritted. A sob breaks through my lips. I just can't believe it. Rizelle…

The wall breaks easily as I shove my hand through it. At this very moment, it's a pest to be demon. I'm way too strong; I'm easily breaking through these walls humans have made. Even if wounds, gashes or scratches appear on my body, my legion just heals me in a matter of seconds. I'm not noticing any kind of pain.

I scream.

--

**MT:** Short, and… Well, I don't know what it is; besides it's a one-shot. I Love the pairing Genai/Rizelle, and this was just an idea that hit me, and I had to write it right now. Anyway, this is the little idea my mind has of how Genai reacts when he hears Rizelle's dead…

And then it's my first try of first of all being 1st person POV, and then it was the first time I wrote it in present time… So I really have no idea how this turned out. And yes I know it's short.

**Hit the green button and tell me what you think! If you don't, then don't fave!** Not that I think you would do that anyway.

Might be a rewrite it someday.


End file.
